Joey and Pacey together forever
by Gabby Witter
Summary: This is what I believe should've happened after the series finale. In this story, Jen hasn't died. Joey and Pacey have been together again now for almost a year. Everyone has stayed in touch and most of them are living in Capeside again.
1. Chapter 1

"Pacey. Where are you taking me? Can I take off this blindfold? You know I hate surprises." Joey pleaded to her boyfriend.

"No, Jo. Let me surprise you with this one thing. And I don't like surprises either. Unless you bought some more of that sexy lingerie." Pacey said while smirking and winking.

"Witter. Stop smirking."

"Jo…I said not to peak!"

"I didn't. I just know that's what you were doing. It comes with the territory of knowing you my entire life." Joey pointed out in her not so subtle way. "Anyway, are we there yet? I sound like a three year old but we've been driving for how long? 2 hours? And I haven't seen ANYTHING for two hours. Come on, Pace."

"Hold your horses, Jo. Just keep the image of me in your mind. That'll pass the time." Pacey said.

"Get over yourself, Witter."

"Potter, you love me."

"You bug me." Joey said not without a huge smile upon her face. She had waited so long for things with her and Pacey to feel right again. It had been eight years since they first dated, and then broke up, and then dated…and then broke up AGAIN. She had always loved him no doubt, but timing seemed to always be against them. Now they were together. And it had just been over a year. But they had known each other practically since birth, so they know all there is to know about each other. And they knew that they were done looking. They had found their soul mates. Maybe soul mates isn't the right word, Joey thought. She had used that word her entire life for a different boy. But let's not get into that now.

"Okay, Potter. We're here. But you can't take off the blindfold or it will ruin the surprise. Now put on your coat and I'll help you inside." Pacey stated trying to contain his excitement.

"Well, we're definitely not in Capeside anymore. It's freezing, Pacey!" Joey exclaimed feeling the cold hit her skin as she stepped outside the car. "Pacey, can I take off the blindfold?"

"Not yet, Potter. Actually, can you listen to this iPod. I don't want you to hear anything. I love you. Now listen to this song, I picked it out." Pacey said all the while smiling. He couldn't wait to surprise Joey.

"Pacey! I love this song. How'd you know?" Joey exclaimed once hearing the beginning of "Daydream Believer" sung by Mary Beth Marainz.

"Jo, I remember everything. Now turn up the volume and please don't listen ok? Jo? Good." Now Pacey turns to the person sitting behind the desk and nervously and excitedly asks "Excuse me. Room for Witter. I requested a certain room. Is it set up the way I asked yet?"

The hostess replies "Mr. Witter your room is all set up and yes we got the one you requested. And Mr. Witter? Relax. She loves you and she trusts you and she wants to be with you."

"Thank you. I'm not nervous. She is amazing and we're meant to be. Now the room please. I can tell she is getting impatient and wants to take off the blindfold soon, and I don't want the surprise to be ruined by her impatience."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your room, Mr. Witter. Enjoy your stay," the hotel's hostess said with a wink. Even she could tell how much Pacey truly cared about Joey.

"Okay, Jo. I'm gonna take off your blind fold soon." Pacey said anxiously. He made sure that the rose petals were scattered over the bed and the floor. He was so proud of himself with coming up with this idea. As he took of Joey's blindfold he did one quick glance around the room. Everything had to be perfect.

"Oh! Pacey! This is beautiful! Wait…is this….?" Joey exclaimed.

"Jo, this is the place where we first made love. On our winter senior trip. I brought you here because" as he says this, Pacey gets down on one knee and pulls out a box, Joey begins to cry "I wanted to ask you, Josephine Lillian Potter, to marry me and make me the happiest man alive."

Joey is bawling now. She can't believe Pacey. When he does something, he does it damn well. What could she say? Obviously her answer was yes, but 'yes' sounded kind of weak compared to Pacey's proposal.

"Jo, uh I'd kind of like an answer. Please. I love you." Pacey pleaded.

"Pacey. I love you with all my heart. You kissed me first darling. You said I love you first. You made the first move. But I have always always loved you. And so you know my answer. Yes. Pacey, yes. It would make ME the happiest woman alive to marry you."

Pacey gets up and slides the ring on Joey's left hand, but she isn't paying attention to that. Her eyes are fixated on Pacey's. He pulls her close and kisses her as tenderly as he did that winter night long ago. Joey's mind went. She had so much to do for a wedding! A wedding, she thought. How exciting. But who will we tell first?

"Pacey?"

"Jo…we're getting married. We have our entire LIVES to talk. We have this hotel room only for tonight."

"Pace, who did you tell? I mean, that you were proposing? Who are we gonna tell first? And the plans. Oh man all the plans. Pace—" Joey went off, but Pacey cut her short, putting his lips to hers shortly.

"Joey, I only told Bessie. Because I technically asked her permission. I would've asked your father, but I thought Bessie was a better person to ask. We can tell everyone tomorrow and start the plans tomorrow Jo. But tonight, lets just be together. Be in love. And get lost in our love for eachother."

"You know, we could abstain from sex before our wedding night. Wouldn't that be a nice tradition to follow?" Joey said teasingly.

"Woman you are killing me. We should've just eloped." Pacey said, but he wasn't really annoyed. How could he be? The person he had been in love with since he was 14 had agreed to marry him. He was the happiest person alive right now.

"You better watch your mouth, Witter, or I'll throw this ring right back in your face and you can forget this whole marriage thing. I mean, I've still got Bubba the trucker." Joey said copying Pacey's sarcasm.

"Come here," Pacey whispered to his fiancé as he kissed her tender lips. "I love you" he gently whispered into her ear as he led her body to the bed. This was the beginning of the their lives together. And both of them couldn't be happier.


End file.
